


Put you in your place

by Dangerouxxx



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Bargaining, Dirty Talk, Domination, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fix-It of Sorts, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Shadeless Julia Wicker, Smut, face riding, fix it for ep 2x8 word as bond, she really doesn't wanna go to the dungeon, whatever will she do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerouxxx/pseuds/Dangerouxxx
Summary: "That being said, here's what we do to loose cannons in Fillory, ready” Margo took a breath to yell, Julia’s eyes dropped to an annoyed and surprised, jumping to action to defend herself. “Guards! - Take this bitch to the dungeon!”Yeah there was no way Julia was going to let that happen.
Relationships: Margo Hanson/Julia Wicker
Kudos: 17





	Put you in your place

“What the hell were you thinking, huh? You burned down the One-Way-Forest while I'm trying to wiggle us out of full-on war?” Margo yelled in an authoritative and angry tone 

“Those trees were dicks.” a newly shadeless Julia responded, flabbergasted by the idea that she did anything out of question.

“They were endangered! Now trees all over Fillory are enraged and calling for action.” Margo continued to object, completely enraged. “Do you have any idea what you did, Julia?”

“Yeah, I helped you, Now you can cross into Loria and kick their fucking asses like you wanted to.”

“This is not how I wanted to go about that.”

“Yeah, I know, so the really good news is you didn't do anything.” Julia started in a conniving tone “Go back and tell the angry tree lobby it was all crazy Julia. You're welcome.”

Margo raises her eyebrow in an affronted manner, offended at the mere idea that any helping was involved.

Julia continued to defend herself “Look, I got what I wanted, The rest was all a favor to you, so banish me forever, send me home.”

“You know, in a sick way, I sort of admire you. That being said, here's what we do to loose cannons in Fillory, ready” Margo took a breath to yell, Julia’s eyes dropped to an annoyed and surprised, jumping to action to defend herself. “Guards! - Take this bitch to the dungeon!”

Julia acted quickly and sprung forward into the personal space of a sitting Margo, startling her. Margo went to bitch slap her in self defense, she abruptly stopped her attack as Julia was…  
falling to her knees and working her already short skirt up her thighs.

Julia hiked up Margo’s skirt far enough to expose the edge of red lace panties that barely covered what they needed to. Julia looked up into Margo’s eyes from where she was on her knees and searched for a look of intrigue, waiting for a signal to tell her she can continue. She was slightly panting from fear and exertion with her mouth slightly agape. She wanted to know if she was off the hook, at least for now.

Margo was shocked, her back arched wildly, as her thigh muscles tightened, she looked down to see the gaze of Julia. Margo knew she was just trying to get out of a hefty dungeon sentence, but the look in her eyes screamed “I can and will eat your pussy until you break." She gave a defeated start of a breath as she grabbed Julia’s scalp harshly with her dominant hand just as the guards flooded into the room.

“Stop!” Margo yelled in an uncertain manner in the direction of her guards, not even sure of the words she was speaking, she hesitated again as she took another peek down to Julia who had sex in her eyes and was practically screaming for it.

She could send her to the dungeon but…  
She was already soaking wet.

She took another look up to her pack of guards that were beginning to get confused by the hesitation, and most likely the position the high queen was in. She took another breath, about to tell her guards what to do next, as a newly shadeless Julia, head to toe with deviance wrapped both her arms around the outside of her legs, curling into the inner thigh, as she quickly pulled Margo’s legs apart. She immediately began to kiss the sensitive skin of her right inner thigh, as they retained eye contact. 

Her breaths and whole body started to stutter, with little jerks of her body as she could feel her clit begin to ache. This made her decision easier, she loosened the grip she had in Julia's hair as she looked back to her guards.

“There was a miscalculation, now get the fuck out before one of you blows a load!”

The guards look at each other confused and hesitant with the contradiction of orders. 

“I said move it cucks!”

They flooded out of the room just as Julia began sloppily kissing a piece of thigh right next to her clit, she ached in lack of friction, and tried to do a little hip thrust as she became more desperate. Julia just pulled away with a smirk and grabbed the base of her hips to keep her from moving.

She closed her eyes as she went back and forth sensually kissing each thigh, getting higher with each touch. Julia’s hand began to snake up the outside of her thigh, and moved the bottom hem of her shirt so her hand could easily slip in and make its way up to her breast. She cupped one of them softly before giving it a slight squeeze, allowing her middle and index finger slide to the middle, and began to roll her nipple.

Margot was leaning into every touch, and just as Julia’s soft hands switched over to the other tit, Julia gave a split second glance up to Margo before pressing her flat tongue against her pussy through the now damp underwear.

Margot made an extremely audible blissed out moan, as she attempted to buck her hips forward, but to no avail, as Julia kept one of her hands strongly braced against the hips and torso of her. She was filled with frustration, at this Julia kept her tongue there and applied slightly more pressure before pulling her head away entirely.

As Margot sat there with only stimulation from a nipple, she was soon evaluating the situation she was in, who she was with, how she contradicted herself with orders, she began to realize she was not acting like her normal self. She is excusing this girls actions because why? She jumped on her pussy at the right time? She was not a desperate person, she could have almost anybody she wanted at any time, why was she so inclined to allow this to happen, what was so intriguing?

As Julia was sensing that Margot might be doing thinking that didn't involve how horny she was, she jumped on her next opportunity.

“I am going to have you shaking and screaming my name in the next few minutes, but I think this could be better done in a bed.”

“Yes! I mean yes of course my quarters are right out this door two halls to the left” Margot recovered, stating matter-of-factly.

“Perfect” Julia said before promptly standing up in front of the sitting Margot with her legs fully spread, suck marks beginning to appear on her thighs, and underwear that were soaked beyond recovery. She did a long and purposeful skan of her body, and what she had done to her, making her so desperate she would fuck a murdering criminal. 

Margot stood up, prepared to walk or run to her room, but as she rose from her spot, Julia pulled her in tight by the globes of her ass, making them flush face to face, mouths hovering a mere inch from each other as their eyes scanned one another to see what was going to happen next. 

Julia allowed her hands to slip down from her ass to her upper thigh, and then quickly and aggressively, pulled her up into a carrying position. Margot’s thighs were forced around Julia’s hips, as she tightened her thigh muscles to help support her, Margot's arms wrapped around her neck as their mouths still ghost over one another, close enough to kiss, but never taking the full step and closing the gap.

Julia began to walk her way to Margo’s “quarters” as her mouth slipped down to start sucking, licking, and kissing her neck in earnest. This proved to be only slightly difficult as she had to keep her eyes open to navigate her way to the room. Meanwhile, Margo’s eyes are shut tight in absolute pleasure. It feels like the first time in forever someone is finally truly taking control.

As she writhed in contentment, she began to think of what it meant to have no shade, no moral compass, no remorse, no caution, and best of all, no fear whatsoever. Someone that is so confident, someone that doesn’t care if the entire castle can hear her yelling until tomorrow morning, and who can disregard any consequences of what might happen. It feels dangerous. Julia gave a soft bite to her neck. It feels fucking amazing.

They make it to the room, and the extremely large bed laid out for the queen herself, the women stay connected flush to each other as Julia begins to lay Margot down on her bed.

As Margo got centered in the bed, Julia slowly reeled back up to where she was standing at the foot of the bed. Margo’s skirt was still on, wrinkled up but not completely off, she straddled her calves and leaned down enough to begin to frantically unbutton the skirt. As she took off the last button, slower than the rest, she stroked her calves slowly.

She then quickly grabbed Margo by the ankles, folding her legs to where her knees were pressed against her chest and ankles in the air. Julia’s hands slipped down to the outer edges of her panties.  
“Lift your hips sweetheart”

Margot lifted on command, Julia slipped them off her legs, as Margo began to rip off her own shirt to get naked as fast as possible.

“Oh fuck no.”

Julia grabbed Margo’s hands and pushed them against the bed with brisk force.

“You almost throw me in the fucking dungeon after I try to help you out of the goodness of my heart. The very least you could do is obey my god damn orders, and not do anything I do not explicitly tell you to do. Understand?”

Margo looked taken aback, now fully understanding the situation she has got herself into, someone with no fear, willing to take control. The thought to herself, as if the situation couldn’t get any better.

Her eyes glazed over a bit in excitement before responding with “And if I don’t?”

Julia locked eyes with hers, her eyebrows raised as her facial expression tensed, as if she was a cross between furious and personally offended. Her hands slid down from where they were bracing her arms, to her neck, and gave a little more than friendly squeeze.

“Well don’t fucking do that, you’ve pissed me off enough today, I kissed your ass to avoid those guards but I can only sacrifice enough for this bullshit before I snap, got it?

Margot arched her back and rolled her hips in her grip as she tried to let out a loud moan, obstructed by the hands still placed around her neck. Julia understood the act of physical submission and assumed it was her way of accepting the terms.

“Now take off that bra and pinch your nipples while I get undressed”

Margo obeyed, both hands immediately going in for the kill-

“Slowly” Julia added as she slipped off her shirt. She continued to undress in a rushed manner, eyes jumping from her own body, and the smoking hot queen of a country that was writhing under her control, she could see her pussy tensing and untensing, continuing to leak slick from her opening, as she was denied touch of her clit.

Julia smiled to herself, she liked this new version of herself, already more exciting than what she was doing before her godawful shade was taken. This was just the beginning, she felt free finally, she was the only person that could tell her what to do. She glanced down at the person in front of her, with control of others as well, all she had to do was command them with all of her will.

“Okay now stop!”  
Margo immediately stopped the contact with her nipples and took her hand away. Her body was so frustrated, she just wanted direct contact to her hood she couldn't take much longer without it.

“Please put my clit in your mouth before I fucking lose it” Margo broke her frustrated silence.

“Oh sweetheart I'll get there, but first there's something else I wanna put in my mouth” she muttered before completely and fully licking her lips, coating them in a sheen of shiny saliva. Once again boxing Margo’s full form under her own, lips open and brushing against one another, not kissing, just the hint of one. Julia then let one leg slide between Margo’s own, and lightly pushed over the entirety of her slit.

Margo’s hand flew up to try and grip the headboard, this only encouraged Julia as she bowed her head and allowed her head to slip to the breast. Her eyes were point blank with the still hard nipples that screamed to be sucked on. Leaning forward, she lightly blew on the nub that hardened further under the coldness of the air. This was followed by a tentative lick, just catching the tip of the sensitive skin. “Oh just you wait” Julia thought to herself as she returned with a lick that encircled the skin, and was then promptly put between her lips and solidified with a solid suck. Her wet lips continued their ministrations, switching breasts as Margo continued with her soft moans. As she became more aroused from the contact to her nipples, Julia promptly applied more pressure with her leg, digging into her clit and making Margo’s body rack with pleasure. Her legs clenched around the leg that was giving her pleasure and tried to use her strength to pull it in further, to have more contact.

“Bitch” Julia started “what did I say about doing shit I didn't say you could do?”

Julia took her leg back slightly, making Margo’s hips grind down harder in search of more contact, her eyes had tears of desperation and she wanted to get her clit sucked and fucked so bad. More slick was dripping from her as the teasing continued.

“You get to do what I say, your pussy is mine tonight, if I want to edge you for the next few hours, then leave you here with no orgasm I will. If I want to finger you without touching your clit I will” she started with a dark looking smirk.

Margo was a moaning stuttering mess at this point, so desperate for more, more of anything, so when Julia backed up and spread her legs apart, she gasped, when Julia's head started making its way down to her soaking cunt, she stilled, so surprised that she finally got to the point where her tongue was going to be working her over into an orgasm.

Margo’s eyes never left the sight of Julia finally meeting her, kissing the top of her hood. Julia glanced up from where her lips were touching her, and used her tongue to swirl around her clit. This caused Margo to short circuit as her body was racked with pleasure, hands flying to the pillows beside her and gripped them with a steel hard grip. Julia continued her ministrations with her tongue, circling around the clit lightly, gaining more speed and pressure as she went on. Her mouth dropped a bit lower and teased her tongue around her opening, giving her slick a taste, before diving back in with her full tongue penetrating her, going back and forth between licking her clit and using her tongue on her opening.

Margo continued her helpless moans as Julia let one of her own hands sink to her own clit, she gave herself tentative rubs as Margo made enough noise to disturb the castle. Not that Julia gave a shit though, knowing the guards were on the other side of the doors listening to this turned her on further.

Julia then flattened out her tongue as it was getting tired, and moved her entire head with each lick she gave to Margo. This allowed them to build a rhythm as Julia’s free hand sank down to continue her attack on Margo, she shoved two fingers in her, knowing she could take it, she solidified this by crooking her fingers rhythmically to match her licks. As both sensations were being bludgeoned onto her, she could feel herself approaching orgasm.

“Faster, please Julia-please! Oh god!”

Julia sped up her motions, making sure to hit her G spot and putting as much pressure on her clit as possible. She took another look back down to see Julia working on her like her life depended on it--which at the moment it kind of does. But when she saw Julia with her hand on her pussy, pleasuring herself to Margo, she snapped.

Her orgasm came over her like an all consuming beast, all she could think about was the feeling as her body wracked with movement, and she clamped her legs shut around Julia’s head, trying to bring her closer as she rode out the waves of pleasure. She continued to pant from exhaustion, and loosened the grip of her thighs to release Julia.

“Well how was that sweetheart?” Julia whispered as she made her way back up to Margo’s face. She then slowly straddled Margo’s stomach, getting closer to her face. Julia gave her a questioning look before hesitantly moving forward and let her lips meet Margo’s. It started slow and lazy, quickly picking up the pace into tongue, massaging each other.

Julia grabbed one of Margo’s hands and dragged it down to her own pussy, still wet and clit hard and aroused beyond belief, needing contact.

“You know what you’re doing here hun?”

“I think I can figure something out” Margo said quietly, stopping to give her a smirk before pressing down with her middle finger over the top part of her hood, moving it back and forth, and in circles with enough pressure to satisfy her.

“I guess you know what you’re doing, but then again we are playing by my rules.”

Julia moved Margo’s hand away from her, Margo gave her a look of utter confusion.

“This is great but if you think I’m leaving this room without riding your face, you are extremely wrong” she leaned down and gave her neck a long lick. Margo took in a stuttering breath, surprised, but she allowed herself to be manhandled as she was shoved down lower on the bed to get some more room.

Julia began crawling over her torso, when her hips got to the point of hovering over Margo’s face, she gave her hair a long pet.

“Are you ready for my cunt in your mouth? You think you are so fucking powerful with a kingdom, but all they really need to bring you down a peg is shove a busty brunette in your face. Well honey, what they really need to do is put a pussy in your face, that’ll put you in your place.”

Margo didn’t even have the energy to complain as Julia began to sink down onto her mouth, legs on either side of her head. Her mouth was parted with her tongue stiff and dipping out of her mouth. It didn't take long for Julia to touch her wet clit to the tongue, letting her body weight rely more on Margo’s face, pushing her tongue into her hole.

“Oh fuck that’s it hun.”

She went back and forth being half suffocated, dipping her tongue aggressively into her pussy, and going back up to her clit and building a rhythm that made Julia grind her hips down into the touch. She eventually concentrated solely on working her clit, both of them worked together in furthering the pleasure and tension between them. Julia looked down onto Margo, who had her eyes closed in concentration, trying hard to give Julia as much pleasure as possible. Margo was so sexy, her facial features and tits were sculpted by gods, and she wanted to take advantage of every inch of her.

“God I’m close keep going, a little faster” Margo was now licking and sucking with all the energy and technique she could summon, burying her face in pussy. She tried to breathe as she continued her ministrations.

Julia was so close her thoughts were racing, “I’ve wanted to fuck you for months, you are one of the sexiest people I’ve ever seen in my life, oh god- I’m gonna”

Julia writhed with her hips and legs as her orgasm splashed over her, disregarding Margo’s need to breathe as she ground mercilessly. Margo began to struggle but continued to pleasure Julia through her spasms. A minute later, with a panting Julia, she lifted one leg so that Margo could have oxygen flow again, and used her body weight to toss her entire body to the side onto her back.

“You are fucking amazing at that, so I guess that means you are not just into cock?” Julia asked.

“Well this wasn’t exactly my first time at this, obviously, you're welcome by the way” Margo said with a smirk her eyes drifted over to Julia as they both lie back in her bed completely undressed and on their backs. 

“Well first off I never said thank you but I will if it means I stay out of that dungeon.”

“No need, your pussy already told me how thankful it is, and what were you saying before? About wanting to fuck me before you seduced me after genociding a bunch of trees?”

Julia rolled her eyes “You are a hot piece, you know it, I honestly wouldn’t mind doing that again sometime, but unless you have any other exciting shit to do I should get going” Julia said, standing up from the bed and finding the clothes strewn on the ground.

Margo averted her eyes casually to try not to show the disappointment “No other pressing matters at the moment, but I’ll be here next time you decide to come to Fillary”

“Why in hell would I ever need to return to Fillary?”

“I don’t know bitch look what room you’re standing in?”

Julia raised her eyebrows and gave a quick shrug,”Alright understood.” As Julia finished getting dressed, Margo watched appreciatively. Julia gave a quick wave and walked over to the door, opening in about halfway before- turning around?

Margo watched in stunned silence as Julia strode over to the side of the bed she was propped up on. Julia stopped to gauge the reaction from Margo, and upon seeing the intrigue, she leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss that felt like it lasted much longer than it really did. As Julia pulled away, Margo’s eyes look glazed over in intrigue, wanting more. 

That is when Julia drew away and went back to the door that she opened earlier.

“Thanks sweetheart, that was amazing” she gave Margo the first smile that night that seemed genuine, no smirks, not meaning to get under her skin. She opened the door the rest of the way and walked out. 

Margo waited a solid 20 seconds before she shoved her hand down her nonexistent pants, and began to relive the last couple hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought these two would be hot as hell together, especially with shadeless Julia.


End file.
